


Dude. DON'T. MOVE.

by Misaki_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Spiders, mum and dad are not proud, they scare the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Kurenai/pseuds/Misaki_Kurenai
Summary: Noctis and Promptis find a scary spider in the tent and don't know what to do.





	Dude. DON'T. MOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not exactly dead! i'm just... taking a long break... orz HAVE SOME SLIGHT PROMPTIS FLUFF

The feeling of a hand gently pushing his shoulder and a hushed voice calling his nickname caused the prince to wake from his heavy slumber. He yawns heavily, extending his arms in the air then back to rub the sleep from his dreary eyelids. Tossing the blankets near his sleeping bag aside, he turns to face his blond best friend who wears an expression of pure horror. It looks as if he’s seen a ghost or something with his bulging sky blue orbs and his lanky body scrunched together beside him.

As the prince sighs, he sits upright and heaves another one again, ”What is it?”

His friend’s eyes widened at his question. Prompto scoots deeper into the tent and grips Noctis’ shoulder then says in a low and panicked whisper, ”Dude… whatever you do…  _Don’t. Move._ ”

Baffled, the prince wasn’t sure what he meant. He raised an eyebrow, ”What the hell are you talking about? If there’s something that’s here, why don’t you–”

Then he saw it.

Sitting by the base of his feet, was a ginormous tarantula spider with its eight fuzzy tiger-orange legs and grotesque arachnid body. It slowly crawls across the fabrics of Noctis’ crumpled blankets, on its journey to God knows where. The prince deeply inhales through his nostrils and tenses, his muscles practically transforming into stone as if a Petrified spell had been cast onto him.

When he spoke, he hadn’t notice his voice cracking, ”Prompto?”

”Yeah…?” his friend clutches onto his arm for dear life.

”Where’s Ignis and Gladio?”

”Beats me. They probably went on a hike or something.”

One of the hairy legs of the spider moved, causing the animated boy to squeal and clutch onto his best friend like a stuffed animal. The arachnid gradually makes its way out of the blankets, creeping closer towards the two boys like a miniature predator. Prompto nearly shrieked out loud if it wasn’t for Noctis who clamped his hand over his mouth. As the insect inches forward, the prince gulps and uses all of his energy to remain still. His best friend on the other hand, continuously slaps his arm and squeals, ”Noct!! It’s coming closer! Do something!”

”Let go!”

”I can’t!!” he nearly cries as he shuts his eyes.

”Well I can’t do anything if you’re clinging onto me!”

That was enough to make the gunman drop his grip, but for only a few seconds until his gaze followed where he last saw the spider. He gasps again and points, ”It’s gone!! Dude! It’s gone!”

”What?”

When Noctis turned his gaze, he had lost what little composure he had left. Shuffling out of his sleeping bag, he nearly bolts out of the tent but fell face first onto the ground instead. As he props himself onto his elbows, he looks back to see a mortified Prompto gripping one of Noctis’ pants pockets.

”Noct!! Don’t leave me behind!” he cries.

”Prompto, seriously. You can fend for yourself. Now let go!” the prince attempts to shake himself free but stopped when Prompto pointed ahead at the only exit of the tent.

”Wahh!! It’s back!”

The large arachnid stood guard at the exit, striking fear into its attendees with its presence. Noctis immediately scrambles back to Prompto, abhorred by the insect’s appearance and discouraged by the inaccessible exit.

”Ugh. Why is it so disgusting?”

Taking a deep breath, Prompto steadies himself, ”I-I’ve got an idea!” then he slowly approaches the spider, leaving a gap between to barely allow him to reach it. He smacks the ground in front of the arachnid, ”Go away!!”

Rather than scaring the spider away, it hissed at him by standing on its hind legs and extending its fore legs in the air. The blond leapt in a cry and scurried back to his friend, ”I think it’s mad!”

”When have your bright ideas ever saved us?” Noctis frowns.

Provoked, the large arachnid hisses again and charges at the two. Prompto screamed in a voice that didn’t belong to him for a few seconds and shielded his face. Noctis shoved himself under the blankets and dragged his friend with him, ensuring that their bodies were completely under the fabric with no openings.

* * *

Arriving back to camp, Gladio and Ignis peeked inside the tent to find a figure or two under blue blankets and a large tarantula sitting on top of the fabric. They wondered if the boys were underneath that blanket or gone for a walk, but they both knew that they were never the outdoorsy type. Prompto and Noctis couldn’t have left the tent.

It was Prompto’s high-pitched voice inside the tent asking, ”Is it gone?” that made the two guardians aware of their positions.

”Are you two seriously hiding from that spider?” Ignis inquired with a disapproving tone.

”Yeahhh…” the two younger males simultaneously replied, as if they were two children being scolded.

Gladio grabs the nearest empty Cup Noodle cup from within the enclosed space and magazine to scoop the spider inside, then he exits to release it back into the wild. Like a disappointed parent, Ignis shakes his head with his gloved hand on his temple then tells the boys to get out from under the covers. The moment the vivacious blond left the blanket, he sprang into the air and asked if the creature no longer existed inside.

”Woohoo!! It’s gone!”

Once the bulky guardian returned, he stretches his neck and frowns at the prince, ”You know you coulda just used your sword to kill it.”

”And get nasty spider goop all over my sword? No way.”

”Admit it. You’re terrified of spiders.” the muscular man smirks knowingly. As if that scene of him latching onto Prompto wasn’t enough to prove it.

Scoffing at the man’s teasing, Noctis laughs, ”Yeah right.”

The boy was just asking for it.

Gladio took the opportunity that was neatly presented to him with a tastefully satin bow. His smirk grew wider as he offers a challenge to the cocky prince, ”All right. The next time we run into those spider lady daemons, I’m leaving you to fight them by yourself.”

The light colors on the prince’s porcelain silk skin dissipated in a flash.


End file.
